


A Sharp Learning Experience

by ausmac



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: A little giftfic for lorenerd13, perhaps tempting that excellent writer to write more delicious Gul'dan/Khadgar story.Gul'dan makes a request of the Avatar of Sargeras.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lorenerd13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenerd13/gifts).



Sargeras’ avatar, in the form of Medivh, turned to leave Gul’dan’s hut to return to Karazhan.  As he did, he stopped at the sound of a questioning throat-clear.  He turned his head, blue-green eyes narrowed.

“You wished to speak further?”

“Master.  I have a request to make of you.  In regard to your current form.”

Medivh waited.  “Well, speak.”

“It might be well for you to gain a greater understanding of mortals were you to experience their fascination with matters of a sexual nature.”

“A great many words for a simple matter,” the demon-infused mage said.  “You wish to have sex with this body.”

“Ah.  Yes.  If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Why?”

“Why do I wish it, or why should you grant it?”  Gul’dan’s tone was very careful – he was, after all, talking to a god, more-or-less.

“Both perhaps.”  Medivh’s voice was mildly curious and Gul’dan sidled closer.

“I wish it because that body fascinates me – a powerful mage, inhabited by a god.  Why would I note wish to join with it?  And as to why you should grant it – that is entirely up to you, Lord.”

Medivh considered the matter, one foot tapping in a way that made the warlock nervous.  “Gul’dan, you are a disgusting pervert.”

The Orc winced.

“Well done.  Not many have managed to impress me.  Very well, you may proceed.”

Gul’dan stood and removed the outer layer of his robes, laying them across his chair.  He reached towards Medivh, hesitated.  “May I touch you?”

The Avatar sighed.  “I fail to see how you may initiate intercourse without doing so.  Just be careful.  I do not wish this body damaged.”

“Of course, Lord.”  Gul’dan’s hands shook and he tried to stop them, without success.  Fingers slid up the human’s chest and pushed the cloak and outer robe away from the slender shoulders.  He moved lower, untying and releasing the sash and belt then slowly lowering the rich cloth pants downwards.  Licking his lips, Gul’dan slid his fingers across the pale stomach and town towards the genitals lying dormant between the human’s legs.  “May I…”

“Don’t keep asking permission, I find it tiresome.”  Some of Sargeras’ power bled through with that, a tinge of dark, eternal energy.  “Do what you wish, I shall tell you if it displeases me.”

Gul’dan gave a jerky nod of understanding and wrapped his fingers around the warm flesh.  He stroked and squeezed it gently and grunted in satisfaction when the cock began to harden in his hand.  He glanced up under lowered eyelids, saw the human nostrils twitch, the mouth work briefly.

He released his grip and stepped back.  “Please kneel.”

Medivh’s eyebrows lowered.  “Why?”

“Part of the intercourse requires it, Lord.”

Medivh huffed and gracefully slid to his knees.  “I am not accustomed to kneeling to anyone, Gul’dan, so you had best make it worth my doing so now.”

Gul’dan waited under Medivh was settled before him, then quickly undid his pants and pulled out his already partly-erect cock.  He held it in one hand and touched, very lightly, the back of Medivh’s head.  “Open your mouth.”

With a cautious stare, Medivh did so and Gul’dan edged forward, placing the tip of his cock against the human mouth.  “I will put my cock in your mouth, suck on it and take it as deeply as you can.”

Medivh blinked.  “You wish to put that thing in my mouth?”

“Yes Lord.”

“Hmph. Truly bizarre, these human sexual activities.  Very well.”  His lips parted and Gul’dan edged forward, pushing his cock through the open mouth.  He waited until Medivh began to suck and closed his eyes, excited beyond anything he’d ever known by the fact that he was throat-fucking a god.  He pushed deeper, slowly moving down the warm, moist throat, then pulling back and edging in again.  The Sargeras avatar seemed capable of adjusting the human’s body to adequately accept it; there was no gagging or choking, he even angled his head for easier entry.  And he sucked and licked, eyes angled up towards Gul’dan’s face, watching his panting excitement grow.

He pulled out on the edge of orgasm, breath coming in chest-heaving pants.  “Please…stand.  Face the wall and bent forward with…your hands on the wall.”

Medivh stood and turned a little awkwardly as the pants tangled around his ankles.  He placed both palms on the wall and bent forward.  “Is this a standard position for human intercourse?”

“Yes..yes, standard…Are you – can you moisten your back passage?  It aids intercourse.”

Medivh’s head dipped and after a moment he nodded.  “It is done.  Proceed.”

Gul’dan moved close, fingers stroking across the warm buttocks.  He pried the arse cheeks aside and inserted a finger through the tight sphincter muscle.  There was indeed moisture in there and he followed the first finger with a second, working and twisting both until Medivh’s arse was slightly more loose.  He added a third and Medivh grunted.  “That…is uncomfortable.”

“I am sorry, should I stop, Lord?”

“No.”  His voice seemed oddly unsteady.  “I have deadened the nerve endings there.  Carry on.”

Gul’dan didn’t wait for a second order – he held the muscled opening apart and edged the tip of his cock inside.  He was an Orc and his organ was typically much larger than a human’s and the anus was tight.  Wonderfully, hotly tight, it gripped him as he began to thrust deeper, pushing forward, noting the blood smearing his cock as it tore the sides of the tight muscle.  That made it even more exciting and he pushed harder, deeper, working his way inside until he was entirely sheathed.  He slammed in and out, groin slapping against the rapidly bruising arse, hands gripping the hips in a hard hold.

Medivh grunted with each thrust , elbows bending under the force of the impalement.  “I fail..to see..the fascination…”  he said brokenly as he pushed backwards to keep himself in place.  “Where is the pleasure…ohhh…”

And Gul’dan touched that place inside both human and orc males, then angled his cock and slammed into it again.  And he felt the delicious, satisfying shudder of Medivh’s body in reaction to the pleasure, watched the hands clench into fists as the dark, proud head drooped, hair flowing down over his back and shoulders.  When he pushed back against the warlock’s cock, that was even more satisfying.  He curled himself forward, grasped the human’s cock and squeezed.  It had softened during the proceedings but it hardened again, leaking pale fluid onto his fist.  He pumped it in time to his own thrusts and Medivh arched backwards, shivering at the dual pleasure, inside and out.

With a final massive shove, Gul’dan buried himself completely, felt his balls tense and quiver and released his climax, emptying himself into the bruised bowels.  Moments later Medivh came with a surprised grunt, pumping his own come across Gul’dan's hand and onto the wall.  He sagged forward a little then straightened.

“That…that was…interesting…”  He made a small huffing sound as Gul’dan pulled back, his cock slipping from the stretched arsehole.  There was very little blood and he patted and stroked the bruised arse.

“Thank you Lord.”

Medivh straightened and gathered his clothing with a wave of his hand, resettling it onto his body.  “There is some small gratification in the act, but it seems clumsy and unpleasant.  Mortal beings are oddly centred on it, for such a minor pleasure.  Still,” he said, as he stroked his hair straight, “we should perhaps revisit this behaviour at some point in the future.  I should like to see how it is when one is the active party rather than the receiver.”  He eyed Gul’dan thoughtfully and gave a small twisted smile at Gul’dan’s surprised twitch.  “Yes, perhaps once this Portal matter is resolved, we shall certainly investigate it further….”

 


End file.
